lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Richard Michaels promo (Boise)
IUCENTERFlashback...((Before LPW Epic was broadcasted))/CENTER/U/I I“The following contest is a Dark Match set for one fall...”/I My debut match against Joshanaitor...that was botched right from the start, the crowd was booing at me. I wasn’t fazed one bit as I confidently made my way up towards the centre of the ring, making my presence felt immediately. I noticed someone sitting in the front row watching my every move, I simply ignore her and focused solely on my match ahead. Joshanaitor had nothing on me so I just simply ended the match using a Tornado Backflip and be done with it. I was pinned once, which was nothing considering this bastard simply decided to put a Samoan Drop on my sorry little ass, I kicked out obviously. Again botched, fuckwits. It dawned on me during the aftermath of my Dark Match that I had to promo. I ushered for a microphone and simply tried to win over the crowd in attendance. During my promo, my brother came out and simply wished me luck; I was dumbfounded that he came out to say that after all these years of putting me under the thumb so to say. Still this bitch wasn’t moving from her seat yet, I had to keep the interest going. Son of Shockey and Kafu had the nerve to jump-attack me while I was in the middle of a fucking promo. Needless to say, I was pissed off soon afterwards but something kept creeping up back in my little brain of mine, that bitch that stayed throughout my match and segment then left soon afterwards. Strange huh? IUCENTERFlashback end... Present Day.../CENTER/U/I That same women came back to haunt me but this time it was different, she wanted my number. I“This is not the first time I saw you Richard.”/IShe said while drinking her bottle of WKD through a straw. I“I saw you at your debut match against Joshanaitor at Epic, I must admit that was a good match to be fair, you could of dragged it out a bit longer.”/I I could of yes but at that moment in time, my fitness levels weren’t up to scratch, I had to admit to her and she simply agreed. I“I also admitted to taking a fancy to you...”/I Fuck, this bitch really wants my number. I“...but that’s another story as we are here and enjoying each other’s company.”/I Damn right I am, I thought while taking a sip of my pint of Magners and before you ask yes I am a lover of Irish Cider even though I have a pet hate to Sheamus of the WWE (then again we all hate the WWE for the shit they keep broadcasting to be fair). I ask for her name and she bursts out “Kinky” and I am like ‘Kinky, you have to be kidding me, I am on the verge of going out with a whore named ‘Kinky’. Fucking hell.’ I shake my head and order another round of drinks, her favourite drink is a Martini, shaken but not stirred. I“Yo Rich...”/I I turned and it’s my tag team partner, MC Steel trying to push his way through all these whore who demand to be the centre of attention these days. I smile and Kinky smiles and we are all one happy family. Matt notices Kinky and immediately starts up a completely different conversation. I“Who’s this nice looking bird here Rich?”/I I“My name’s Kinky...”/I Great I was about to say that, damn fucking acoustics in this building is pissing me off, still it looks like that she seems to be getting on very well with Matt. I distance myself away from these two and continue to enjoy the music that is being played. Matt breaks the pathetic short silence and begins to speak. I“So your name’s Kinky? Is that your nickname or do you have a real name?”/I I“Not really no.”/I Fucking hell. That response was confident; I swear she was a prostitute at first sight. I“All right so what is your real name then?”/I I“Daisy.”/I Great name. I“So...uh...Daisy, may I mind in asking what brings you here?”/I I“I’m a huge fan of your tag team partner Richard Michaels and I am hugely honoured to be standing right next to him.”/I I“You’re a fan of his?”/I I“Yeah.”/I I face palmed and dragged Matt away from Kinky...I mean...Daisy. I asked him what his business was seeing me here and he simply wanted to talk about our next tag team matchup against Andy Savana, Dante Odiah, and The Watchmen(Yes...the Watchmen...you heard that right folks...FUCK!!). I“We can’t afford to lose this Rich and right now this...Daisy is causing a distraction.”/I Right now everyone is distracting me, even my brother Joe who seems to be unlinking himself away from our little stable, even though he was the one who founded the whole thing in the first place. I“You seen Joe since the last Insanity?”/I I shake my head. I“Shit!”/I My phone vibrates in my pocket and I quickly turn away to answer it. The call was static so I had to head outside. I apologised to Matt, Daisy and his missus and went straight outside. I“Sorry about that, the DJ is being a fucking twat.”/I I“I gathered.”/I I“Oh it’s you Joe...”/I I“Yep.”/I I wonder what took Joe long to make this fucking phone call. I’m on the lash (lash: English definition of a night out, Also slang for “going out on a piss”) with MC Steel and...this whore who claims to have the name “Kinky”...you must be thinking to yourself what the fuck I got myself into huh? Anyway I try to remain calm and continued on with the conversation. I“What the fuck do you want?”/I I“An explanation.”/I I“What explanation? I offered you a challenge to fight me against you and you want an explanation? Are you nuts?”/I I“No.”/I I“So I issued you a match challenge, you accepted and now you want an explanation regarding my actions? This little spat you have against me is starting to become a little sickening. You accepted Joe get over it.”/I I“...I also forgot to tell you this Rich. Our match, which is a last man’s standing match. That will not feature on a normal episode of Insanity, it will be on a Pay Per View. I have Little Red’s mobile number...”/I At this point, I thought to myself ‘You sick bastard, you must have a huge fetish to her brother.’ I“You have Little Red’s Mobile number. Does your missus know about this?”/I There was no answer. I“I thought so, now then are you going to come out and have a good night with me and Matt or are you still adamant to book our match for a Pay per View?”/I I“I need to get this booked, Insane Asylum will be stacked and I need to bend all corners to get our Singles Match on the card.”/I I“Alright but listen and listen carefully. Once this is done, I want closure on the whole thing, our little personal problems, the whole 19 yards. You name it, I want it to end and hopefully this time we can meet up one time over a cup of soda or whatever you like to drink and talk about whatever you want to talk about.”/I IClick!/I He hung on me? Fucking hell. I shook my head and returned back inside the club, still pissed off by my brother’s actions. At the same time that night, I would repeat the entire conversation I had with Joe towards Matt and I had a funny feeling that it would be one hell of a long night. COLOR="DarkOrange"#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#/COLOR COLOR="DarkOrange"SIZE="5"CENTERB ...and so it comes down to what I have in front of me... ...a 4-on-4 tag team Elimination match against Andy Savana, Dante Odiah, and The Watchmen... ...yeah...great isn’t it...? ...I wonder if Matt is ready for this because I know for certain that I am more than ever... ...Spurred on by my girlfriend Kinky (She likes to be called that in bed), I feel I am ready to stake a claim for a place in the Altered Reality Insanity’s team for our flagship Pay per View event of the year... ...If my brother Joe wants to interfere into my affairs then so be it... ...But remember this, after our matchup at Insane Asylum...I mean, I am presuming you have already got this booked for the PPV then I want you to do one thing, I want you to get drafted to Inferno. I want you to go to Inferno and change your career there... ...Our little personal feud is starting to annoy our fans...my fans here on Insanity... ...I want title shots... ...I want to be the one to sign more autographs than Monroe... ...I want to be the face of LPW Insanity and quite possibly in the near future, the face of LPW... ...I want to end this at Insane Asylum... ...but right now... ...I have more bigger fish to fry. Andy Savana, Dante Odiah, Watchmen. I have the chance of a lifetime to pin your sorry little asses down in the centre of the ring along with some friends that I and MC Steel have called upon... ...or shall I make you all submit in pain and discomfort? Decisions, decisions... ...that’s what makes Insanity so exciting; you have to make quick decisions that will turn the match on its head... ...this Rookie-phantitis that X claims is new to me and probably to all of the so-called Rookies of LPW... ...this needs to stop and I want to make an impact, right there tonight on one of the most overly-used gimmick wrestling program (and roster may I add) that I have been on in my life... Andy... Dante... Watchmen... ...brace yourselves for a long night ahead of you because you are about to feel the wrath of the tornado, which will simply edge straight past you and bleed you to death. My name is Richard Michaels; this promo was sponsored and paid for by.../B/CENTER/SIZE/COLOR CENTERIMGhttp://i147.photobucket.com/albums/r305/bouken087/revalations.png[/IMG][/CENTER] Category:Promos